Bleach Hot Love Potion
by KittyAngela
Summary: Ichigo walks home alone angry because his so called friends were supposed to wait for him. He arrives to his humble yet crazy home to find nobody in the house. He looks around for the midget but, she's no where to be found. He goes to his room and finds her moaning his name on his bed... How will he react to the shinigami moaning in his bed? Rated-M for a reason! NOT FOR KIDS!


**Kitty: THIS CONTAIN SERIOUS LEMONS! NOT FOR KIDS OKAY EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT! XDD This is a short one shot that I wrote a long time ago... hope you enjoy this lemon-filled fanfic nyaan~ *drools* No flames okaaayy! I have sensitive feelings... you meanies X3 Go ahead a tell me if there's a mistake or some typos X3 Doggy will correct them write away!**

**Doggy: yeah w.e I'm the one who wrote the dirty parts anyway... woof**

**Kitty: I know you did... you watch too much porno -.-**

**Doggy: w.e ¬¬**

* * *

Bleach: Hot Love Potion

It was another hard day for Ichigo Kurosaki. Well, the only reason that it was hard was because of school; had to fight many hallows and deal with certain people. He even had to make all the excuses for Orehime, Rukia, Uryuu and the rest of the gang, for why weren't they in class. He also, for some apparent reason he was the only one that had to stay and be lectured. The shinigami was exhausted when he walked home, and alone. Rukia and the others had already left, leaving poor Ichigo by himself. Well, he was a man after all; he could take care of himself. He sighed, walking lazily home thinking of the raven-haired girl. It still pissed him off how they left him. He had such _good_ friends he thought pissed off.

"Dammit!" thought the orange haired boy pissed off. "The midget just had to leave me by myself, that selfish little...," he muttered under his breath, opening the door to the house.

Ichigo noticed there was no one there. He walked in and took off his shoes, remembering his dad and his sister left on a trip to God knows where.

"Hm... it's quiet without them," he thought remembering his wild family...or just dad… no, well, yeah his family. Ichigo dropped his bag on the floor, he sighed walking lazily upstairs. He wondered where his petite friend was. "Hey, Rukia you there?" he shouted. There was no response; he went to her room.

"Hey, Rukia" he knocked softly on the door, "you there?" Once again, no response, so he opened the door to check. The girl wasn't there, only her chappy bunnies were there, laid neatly on her bed. They reminded him of stupid Kon...

Where the heck was Kon anyway? As if he gave a crap where the stuffed animal was, but... just out of curiosity he went to check. Ichigo went to Yuzu's room, he peeked in and his gut proved him right. The stuffed lion was on Yuzu's shelf crying his eyes out. He noticed he was wearing a dress that fit him way too tight. The orange-haired boy concluded that the dress wasn't letting him move. Kon noticed Ichigo peeking in; the poor stuffed lion thought he was saved.

"Ichigo! Oh, thank God! Ichigo get me out of this thing!" he cried, "It's squeezing the LIFE out of me!" He then remembered the prank Kon pulled on him a few days ago. His eyebrow twitched with anger, but he kept his cool.

*Flash Back*

Ichigo jumped into his room from the window, arriving from a short battle. The substitute shinigami quickly got into his body, so if anyone walked in they wouldn't think he was dead. He sat on the bed and stretched his body, checking if everything was working alright.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia kicking the door and darting in, "I want to show you something!" "What is it Rukia" Ichigo asked looking at the excited girl. "Wait right here!" she said with sparkles in her eyes and darted out the room. "I wonder what she wants to show me" he asked himself failing to notice Kon walking up to him.

Ichigo got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Kon jump onto his head. "What the fuck Kon!" He tried to get him off, but the stuffed lion's grip only tightened.

When Rukia was about to dart back into the room, Kon quickly put Rukia's chappy bunny underwear on Ichigo's head. "Eh?" Ichigo said confused thinking what was on his head. He saw Rukia stop in her track with a shocked expression. "What's wrong Rukia?" he said quickly trying to pull Kon and whatever else was on his head.

Rukia dropped the chappy bunny shirt that she was holding and slowly the shocked expression turned to pure anger. Ichigo had no clue why she was angry and found out the hard way.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FUCKING UNDERWEAR!" roared the tiny woman. Screams of pain and slapping sounds were heard outside of the house. Ichigo was left on the floor with two red slap marks on both his cheeks.

"Pwf.. HAHAHAHHA!" Kon roared in laughter. "You're such a dumbass, Ichigo," Kon laughed only to receive one of Ichigo's 'I'm going to torture you to death' glare. They would say he wasn't a very expressive person yes they were very wrong. Hell broke loose on the stuffed lion.

*Back in the Present*

Ichigo masked his anger, calmly walked over, grabbed a small ball and shoved it into Kon's mouth. "That's payback you damn stuffed animal" he said with a bitter expression. "Imphmo! Immphmoo dommt lemvore hphere!" Kon spoke in muffled cries. Ichigo walked out and gave a heavy sigh. Still wondering where Rukia was, he quit searching for her and headed toward his room to give in to his bed.

"Where the heck is Rukia? Did she go with out with someone?" he corrected himself, an anger mark popped on his head imagining Rukia with another guy. Entering his room, he found the raven-haired girl sleeping on his bed.

"Oh.. She sleeping" he said stepping out and closing the door. Ichigo got struck with shock and opened the door quickly, without making any noise.

"So that's where you were" he muttered. "But why is she in MY room and in MY bed" he thought puzzled, but liking the thought better than her with another guy.

Ichigo quietly walked towards her to get a closer look. Blood rushed to his face, his heart started pounding in his chest. She looked so innocent... so pure sleeping there, but the way she was dressed tempted him. She wore a small tank top that stopped right under her breast, and... underwear? Wait... whoa, why is she in underwear? As Ichigo observed her clothing, his pants became uncomfortably tight.

"Ich...igo" moaned Rukia in her sleep. "Huh?... Did she just moan my name?..." he thought feeling hot, "is she having a wet dream...of me?" He started blushing more. He was shocked and felt his heart beating faster.

Her hand slowly slipped inside her underwear as she moaned out his name. He gawked at her sudden action. How could she do such a thing in _his_ room, in _his _bed, in front of _him! _Was she asleep or was she just toying with his pure manly heart? He tugged at his pants adjusting the painful boner.

Ichigo unconsciously got closer to her; nearly inches from her face. His eyes clouded with desire to taste her rosy pink lips. Those lips were almost calling him. She was calling him. He wide eyed back away from her.

How could he think of her in that way? Rukia was only his friend…actually, she was his closest friend that he had. If he did anything, which she didn't like he would lose her again. He really didn't want to lose her not like that time. Though a small peck on the lips wouldn't hurt would it? His face heated up further then it was.

Without another thought, Ichigo kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, he felt his body heat up more and more. Rukia opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to find Ichigo kissing her. Ichigo didn't know she was awake until she started kissing him back.

Ichigo quickly backed away blushing a heavy scarlet. He hit the floor bottom down. "Ru.. Rukia it's not what it l..looks like!" Ichigo stuttered.

Rukia blushed and sat on the bed. Ichigo couldn't look into her eyes, he sat there mentally cursing himself for being stupid. While he was paralyzed in regret and shame, Rukia crawled onto Ichigo and sat between his legs. Ichigo forced himself to look at her, but only to drop his jaw to the floor.

This wasn't Rukia, nooo this was a completely different person. Rukia eyes were filled lust, Ichigo couldn't help but stare into her violet orbs. Something about her eyes reminded him of a cat. This wasn't right; something was wrong.

"What took you so long I~chi~go?" cooed Rukia into Ichigo's ear, she licked his earlobe softly, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

Ichigo shivered at her seductive tone. Something was wrong real wrong. What the heck is up with her? She would never do this! Well, not with him that he knew of. Where did the rough violent midget go? Why is she being so gentle and sexy... whoa.. did he just think sexy? No, no, no, no and NO! He tried to ignore Rukia's squirming. Her hot breath hit his neck, her crouch rubbing his nearly painful throbbing hard-on. Ichigo's mind got clouded with dirty thoughts.

"No, no, no! Dirty thoughts go away, come back another day!" he desperately thought.

Rukia gently kissed him snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. She then parted away from him with teary eyes, almost as if she were about to cry. "Ichigo... you don't love me?..." kissing him lightly. He knew it was wrong the way she was acting but he couldn't help it. What if it was her chappy mode soul? That damn annoying mod soul. She would always toy with Rukia's body making him enter awkward moments with her. She kissed him again licking his bottom lip and, lightly licked his upper lips. God, when did she become such a good kisser? Maybe, it was the thousand years she had lived. Rukia wrapped her arms around his and continued to kiss and lick his bottom lip. She begged him to grant her entrance.

Oh just fuck this.

Ichigo crushed his lips on her and took advantage of the gasp she let out and slid his tongue in. He pushed her to the ground and kissed her passionately.

"I've always...loved you." he said letting go of the kiss to look into her eyes witch were filled with love.

Her eyes in an instant change from loving to a naughty look. "I~chi~go, play with me then."

"What? Play with you? What do you mean by 'play with you'" Ichigo was confused, he knew Rukia would never say that. "Let's play this!" for a second Ichigo was on top of her, but then without even blinking she was on top of him.

"Uhh...Rukia what are you doing?..." Ichigo asked feeling burning hot. Rukia didn't respond, she rubbed Ichigo's hard-on with her hand and kissed his neck. Ichigo groaned and held her cheek and kissed her with gently

Rukia moaned in the kiss, she unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. They're kiss began gentle but eventually it became a forceful tongue battle; fighting for dominance.

They both gasped for air; Rukia smirked at Ichigo. She lowered her body down to his pants and pulled them down leaving Ichigo in boxer. His length was big, and it was still under his boxer. This made Rukia wonder how big it was; when she reached out to take out his length, Ichigo stopped her.

"No Rukia I don't think you're ready for tha-.." when Ichigo was about to finish Rukia took out Ichigo's manhood. Rukia marveled at his length; pre-cum dripped from the tip. Her eyes filled with desire to taste him; when she was about to touch him Ichigo stopped her again.

"Rukia...I'm serious, this is dangerous. You can get... pregnant if we do this... I don't have a condom." "I don't care! Ichigo...please.. I want this." Rukia had a look of longing; Ichigo again couldn't help but stare and do what she wanted. "I'm a shinigami and this body is fake anyway," she giggled

Ichigo sighed, "Fine, I started it then I'll finish it. Rukia if you get pregnant I'll take full responsibly. It may be a fake body but, it contains everything of a human even the reproductive system." Ichigo was serious, he never joked when it came to things like this. For a moment, Rukia went to her normal self, but only a moment.

"Idiot I won't get pregnant my body isn't even real. Why don't you carry a condom with you? Aren't guys supposed to carry condoms everywhere they go?" Rukia said in her regular deep tone. "That's because I'm not that type of guy. I don't chase after girls like those perverts who call themselves men. I thought you knew that already." Ichigo said with his chin held high and chest puffed out.

Rukia lightly gripped on his length, "it won't fit... its too big..." she said pouting her lips in a cute way. "Should we stop then?" Ichigo spoke with a hint of worry in his eyes. "NO!" she shouted like a little girl.

She smirked and licked the tip making Ichigo pull his head back and grunt. Rukia licked off the pre-cum that oozed out. Rukia licked the base all the way to the tip sending a wave of pleasure and through his body. She then took the tip in her mouth and took in all she could. Ichigo hissed,"Ahh, Rukia..." he moaned her name. She took out the length from her mouth, "you like that don't you. There's going to be a lot more," she giggled at Ichigo's flustered face.

She gently gripped him and started pumping while her tongue swirled around his shaft. Ichigo hissed and grunted from the speed she was going at. She teased him by pumping his length painfully slow. Ichigo used his arms to hold him up from and leaned against the wall.

"Stop teasing me like that..." he moaned out. Rukia speed up her movement slightly. Ichigo had to distract himself somehow. He didn't want to come in her mouth.

Since Rukia had a small figure, Ichigo stretched one of his arms and gripped her ass. This made Rukia flinch, but continued what she was doing. He stroked her inner thigh gently. He moved his hand over her clit and slowly stroked it over the fabric. Rukia gave out a moan taking half of his length in her mouth. Ichigo though it was unfair that he was then only one half-naked. So, he hooked his finger and pulled off her underwear. He threw it randomly landing next to his bed.

Ichigo took off his shirt, threw it, and landed onto of Rukia's underwear. Rukia's pace increased making Ichigo grunt again. He grabbed ass again, then moved between her legs and rubbed her again.

"Whoa, she really wet..." he thought rubbing her secret place. Rukia moaned loudly. Ichigo he memorized the spots that made her react strongly. She moaned loudly again, her eyes clouded feeling her near to her climax by slightly touching her.

Ichigo inserted a finger in her and took it out to look at the thin string of her wet arousal. He smirked and continued teased her opening. She trembled looking up at him. Her lips were slightly parted with a bit of drool connecting to his member. He chuckled wiping it off and kissing her. He paused for a moment thinking about how he just tasted his own dick… he shrugged. He was kissing Rukia not his dick.

He grabbed the girl and flipped her over. She laid on her back and stared into his eyes. Both hungry for lust and desire. He was overcome by his own desire that even if she said stop his hormones wouldn't let him. He lift her up and put her onto the bed. He devoured her entire body as she moaned his name. His hard-on became painful as it rubbed against her smooth crotch. "I'm going in…" he mumbled licking her ear.

She hugged his giant torso and dug her nails into his back. He didn't mind the slit pain… it gave him more excitement. He softly and gently rubbed against her opening making her shiver. She growled lowly telling him to hurry up. He smirked and continued teasing the poor girl. The moment arrived where his huge member went into her small domain. She hissed digging her nails deeper into his back. He growled feeling the warm softness wrapped around his member. Rukia moaned growled and grinded against him urging him to continue. He did as she wished and thrust into her roughly.

"Ichigo," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Her insides dragged him closer to his end as she tightened around him. The tightness was so tight it was pleasuring and painful altogether. The bed rocked back and forth creating a soft screech at each thrust. Within seconds, he was pounding her. The girl went limp under him. He continued pounding her until he finished. Both of them looked at each other breathing deeply from the exhaustion.

"I love you Rukia…" he hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too…" she smiled falling asleep in his arms.

Minutes later, the midget was completely asleep. Ichigo yawned and got up. He covered the girl with his blanket and look around. God, his room was a mess. His eyes landed on a little note on his desk with a bottle that was turned over.

He grabbed the note.

_Hey Rukia, I saw you were a bit down and probably needed some cheering up. Drink the potion. It'll make you feel better! I know it taste good… but don't drink it all… it can give you slight side effects. Enjoy and cheer up! 3 _

_From: Urahara _

He gagged when he looked at the small heart at the end of the note. What is wrong with him? He grabbed the small bottle and shook it. Nothing. Just as he thought. There was a sticker on the label for some reason… He chipped it off with his nail until he was able to peel the whole thing off. It read "Love Potion" he glared at the bottle.

Urahara you idiot.


End file.
